When operating large, complex communication networks it is desirable to monitor data traffic. Reasons for such monitoring may include troubleshooting, quality monitoring, assuring the security of protected information, metering data traffic, and so forth. Implementing such monitoring in networks with a large number of devices and which extend over large distances can be challenging. Various existing approaches have been used to address this matter.
One existing approach involves the use of taps. A tap may be physically installed within a communication path and, once installed, is operable to copy all data transmission occurring within the tapped path to a server which can receive and store the copied data, or which may analyze the data in real time. However, installing taps at various points of interest within a large, distributed network is cumbersome and expensive.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for improved systems and methods for data traffic monitoring within a communication network.